Willow and Tara Holiday One-Shots
by Willara4ever
Summary: One shots for each holiday with Willow and Tara. May include some other characters shows. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.
1. Merry Christmas, Darling

**Title: Merry Christmas Darling**

**Summary: One-shot/song fic. Willow and Tara. Tara thinks about Willow and wishes her a Merry Christmas from afar. This is technically in the breakup, but the breakup time is different here since I know that Willow and Tara were still together, but I'm changing the time period. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters or the song. The characters belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and the song belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

Staring up at the stars, Tara smiled softly as she watched the snow fall, causing the stars in the sky to flicker. She couldn't help but think of Willow as she looked at the stars, remembering the time she had laid of the roof with her lover looking at constellations. She smiled as she remembered Willow's child-like voice asking Tara to teach her the version that Tara created with her mother.

Tara sat there thinking of Willow, when a familiar song came on the radio. Tara smiled as she started to hum along with the radio before singing along.

_Greeting cards have all been sent. _  
_The Christmas rush is through._

Turning away from the window, walked over to sit on her bed, looking around her dorm. It hurt to think of spending any holidays without Willow, but Tara knew it was for the best. Tara frowned as she continued singing along to the radio.

_But I still have one wish to make._  
_A special one for you._

Tara reached out and grabbed the familiar picture on her nightstand of a smiling Willow. Tara ran her finger over the smile she loved so much as she sung to the picture, thinking of her lover.

_Merry Christmas, Darling_  
_We're apart, that's true._

Tara frowned as she thought about her recent breakup with Willow. The magic addiction had become too powerful for Willow, and Tara knew that Willow was too far gone right now for her to be able to reason with her.

_But, I can dream and in my dreams_  
_I'm Christmasing with you_

_Holidays are joyful_  
_There's always something new_  
_But every days a holiday _  
_When I'm near to you_

Tara closed her blue eyes as she lowered the picture and let the words fill her heart with love as some of her favorite memories of last year's Christmas with Willow came to mind.

_Oh the lights on my tree_  
_I wish you could see_  
_I wish it everyday_  
_The logs on the fire fill me with desire_  
_To see you and to say_

Tara stood and walked back over to the window, letting her thoughts lost themselves as she whispered the last couple of verses of the song.

_That I wish you Merry Christmas_  
_Happy New Year too_  
_I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve_  
_I wish I was with you_

_Oh the logs on the fire fill me with desire_  
_To see you and to say_  
_That I wish you Merry Christmas_  
_Happy New Year too_  
_I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve_  
_I wish I were with you_  
_I wish I were with you_  
_Merry Christmas, Darling_

* * *

**A/N: This is my little Christmas present to all my loyal followers. Thank you for everyone who has been reading my story this year. I'll have one for New Years posted right after as well to celebrate another year. **


	2. New Year: Everywhere

**Title: Everywhere**

**Summary: Set during season 4 right before Willow and Tara start dating. Willow thinks about her new-found feelings for Tara. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy or the song. **

* * *

**New Year: Everywhere**

Sitting in the room looking at Tara, Willow frowned as she watched the blonde for a few moments. It was strange feeling something for the girl across from her. Willow didn't think she'd ever feel anything again after what happened with Oz.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_  
_The part of you that's drifting over me_  
_And when I wake you're never there_  
_And when I sleep you're everywhere_  
_You're everywhere_

Willow smiled softly at the realization that Tara was everywhere to her now. Tara had become so important in her life, so special. She seemed to be everywhere. In the sky, in the rain, in the dark, everywhere.

_Tell me how I got this far_  
_Tell me why you're here and who you are_

Who was she? Willow always wondered that with how secretive Tara was. Willow wanted nothing more than to understand who Tara was.

_Every time I look you're never there_  
_And every time I see you're always there_  
_Cause you're everywhere to me_  
_And when I close my eyes _  
_Its you I see_  
_You're everything I know _  
_That makes me believe_  
_I'm not alone_

She knew that was the truth. She wasn't alone. Not with Tara here. Not with Tara around. Willow knew she had Buffy and Xander as well, but with Tara, she was never going to be alone again because Tara was everywhere to her.

_I recognize the way you make me feel_  
_I'm starting to think you might not be real_

The things Tara made her feel surprised her. Oz had never made her feel this way. At least not this strongly.

_I sense that now the waters getting deep_  
_I try to wash the pain away from me_  
_Away from me_

Willow closed her eyes as she tried to force the pain of the breakup with Oz away. She wanted to prevent that pain with Tara.

_Cause you're everywhere to me_  
_And when I close my eyes _  
_Its you I see_  
_You're everything I know _  
_That makes me believe_  
_I'm not alone_  
_Let me touch your hand_  
_Its then I understand _  
_The beauty that's within_  
_Its now that we begin_  
_You always light my way_  
_I hope there never comes a day_  
_When no matter where I go_  
_I always feel you so_  
_Cause you're everywhere to me_  
_And when I close my eyes _  
_Its you I see_  
_You're everything I know _  
_That makes me believe_  
_I'm not alone_  
_Cause you're everywhere to me_  
_And When I catch my breath_  
_Its you I breathe_  
_You're everything I know _  
_That makes me believe_  
_I'm not alone_  
_Cause you're everyone I see_  
_So tell me_  
_Do you see me?_

Willow looked at Tara for a few moments and watched as a crooked smile graced Tara's lips when she was caught staring at the blonde.

"Can we talk?" Willow asked softly, waiting in anticipation for Tara's answer.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for being my beta. Happy New Years to everyone. **


End file.
